


Whoops?

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Where Kai's a disaster waiting to happen but Zane loves him anyway.





	Whoops?

Zane returned from the grocery store- only to hear the Weekend Whip blasting behind the door. He sighed, knowing the noise complaints would be coming in soon- if they haven’t already. He opened the door, almost going dead as he did before quickly closing it behind him with his foot.

In the middle of the living space was Kai air guitaring as if his life depending on it, only in one of Zane’s boxers and socks. Zane stood there for a while, watching him jump up on the couch and headbanging so hard, it looked nauseating. He couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. Only Kai.

“Perhaps it’s time to quit before you go deaf?!” Zane suggested, raising his voice so he could be heard over the loud music.

Kai whipped his head around before grinning at Zane.

“You missed the best performance in history. I’m telling you, there was a massive crowd yelling  _‘Kai! Kai! Kai!’_  and everything.” He says, walking over to the stereo set that Jay no doubt amped up (no tinkering for three days for him) and turning it down.

“Oh I’ve seen just about enough.” Zane says drily, making his way through the living room.

“The girls were all like  _'oh Kai, you’re so-’_ ” Kai was cut off by his stupid decision to hop across onto the polished wooden coffee table in socks.

He yelled as he slipped, forcing Zane to act quickly and drop the groceries to catch him, falling back on his butt on the ground with Kai in his lap.

“Stupid. They were saying how stupid you were.” Zane says as Kai clutched him still.

“Whoops?” Kai says, laughed sheepishly. “Well, since you saved me from getting a concussion probably, do you want a lap dance as your reward?” He asked, wagging his brow at Zane who gave him a wiry smile.

“What I’d like is for you to clean up the spilt milk, shattered eggs, and the rest of the groceries I sacrificed for you.” He says, gesturing to the mess around them and Kai groaned before something caught his nose.

“Rum? Were you planning on having a party without me?” Kai asked with an arched brow.

“Right, because I’m certainly the type to to the liquor store, buy rum, come home and host a party for one.” Zane says drily before smacking Kai’s thigh do he could get up before the milk/rum mixture reaches him.

“I dunno… I remember that time Nya got those coupons and came back with five bottles of tequila and you did body shots off of all of us and that time-” Zane kissed him quiet, Kai smirking against his lips.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about tequila nights?” Zane says with narrowed eyes and Kai grinned.

“You did but I didn’t. I remember afterwards when Pixal dragged Nya and Skylor home, just how much fun we had.” He hummed, poking at Zane’s chest.

“Clean up now.” Zane ordered and Kai laughed, finally getting up.

“Whatever you say.” He says as he began salvaging the undamaged food as Zane huffed.

He had to admit to himself at least: he always looked forward to tequila nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
